


Philophobia and Thantophobia

by WildTime20



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTime20/pseuds/WildTime20
Summary: Catra is having fears and doubts, and she doesn't want to tell Adora because that's why she's afraid. This is what I think was happening through Catra's head through the Heart part 2, so there are spoilers!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 8





	Philophobia and Thantophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Philophobia: The fear of falling in love or emotional attachment.  
> Thantophobia: The fear of losing someone you love.

Catra's blood went cold, but she made sure to look calm on the outside. She didn't want Adora to worry about her.

She loved her, but it also scared her more than Beast Island. Was she afraid to open up? Was she afraid to be vulnerable? Perhaps it was the idea of someone loving her was a scary thought alone?

She didn't know. The words that Shadow Weaver said to Adora that she overheard were still echoing through her mind. _You can't be distracted, Adora. You have to focus on the mission._

Catra didn't want to be a distraction. She's there to make sure Adora doesn't die. But Shadow Weaver is dead. She sacrificed herself. Now Adora is showing signs of struggle, Horde Prime was taking over the planet. They had to get to the Heart of Etheria and activate the fail-safe to stop him.

Catra became more terrified of what will become of them if they win, if they activate the fail-safe. Would they stay together? Would Adora drift away from her again? She labored her breathing as she helped Adora walk.

Soon the tunnel opened up and revealed a great chasm and the Heart above it all. The magic twisted and swirled with colors and energy. 

Catra practically dragged the exhausted Adora to the Heart. Lime green cracks veined from the tunnels and above from where they were most likely drilling. The infection was spreading.

And then they were there. The fail-safe turning green with infection, Adora crying out in pain, she wasn't opening her eyes.

Catra found one thing she was more scared of than loving Adora. Losing her.

She cried out for Adora, declaring her love.

Adora opened her eyes and confessed as well, they shared a kiss and Adora found the magic to become She-Ra, to activate the fail-safe.

Etheria, the world, and the universe.

Catra was no longer afraid of being with Adora. And Adora knew.


End file.
